Sarmelonid Empire
The Sarmelonid Empire, officially known as the Vozonid Empire (Sarmelonid: Bawallhag'oraz Wozonido), was a series of dynasties that led one of the Galaxy's greatest civilisations. Flag and symbols Flag The flag of the Sarmelonid Empire (Sarmelonid: Swendoz Wozolaz Bawallhag'orazul ˈwozolas bawʌɭːə'gʱorʌzul) is a red standard with a gold-coloured gryphon facing to its left, wearing the crown of an Emperor and wielding the noble sakhandoz sword. The gryphon and his weapon represents the Sarmelonids' emulation of the finer arts of the Gauvajut Empire, whom their ancestors conquered long ago, and whose culture they adopted to placate the Gauvajuts' pantheon and wights after a series of disasters. The crown represents their country's status as a powerful empire, and the sword represents their willingness to go to war and unite the galaxy under the rule of their Emperors. Gold stands for courage and righteousness, and red for honour and zeal. Symbols Three substances are the national substances of the Sarmelonid Empire, by the order that they appear on the Vozonid emperor's crown: obsidian, gold, and emerald. There are also sixteen other symbols of the Vozonid state: * beech tree * a torch * the gryphon (such as when he holds a sword) * the sun * seven stars * three mountains, including Mount Mandil * lamp * kalak-bird * the colour red * a lake * a palace * a large ship * spear and shield * a red triangular banner * the fire crown of the Emperor * a crystal throne of stars (representing Vozolaz as a space empire) Features * Bawornortar Capital Metropolis * Sawerzan Province History See also: early, middle, and later Sarmelonid emperors It was founded by a warlord, Aronzo Skarojonizo, after overthrowing the corrupt Manditur kings. His dynasty was followed by a series of foreign monarchs, such as the Thandzharos (Šarazno), the Šarais/Raukiroppo/Šarāznoruis (Vilonian), and the Littikars (southerners). The Sarmelonid Empire was invaded by the Konjor Supercorporation twice. During the Second Šarai Dynasty, the Sarmelonid Empire spread westward to conquer dozens of islands. In the middle part of its history, the Sarmelonid Empire was ruled by a series of empresses. On the fourth year of Emperor Wantōzil's reign (SE 856), the Vozonid Empire slowly replaced its spinel coinage with metallic coins, to ease international commerce. At some time within the civilisation's earlier years, the Ozoi Republic existed. After they defeated the Konjor invaders, some of its rulers attempted to build their own space empire like their other Jerdiskar rivals did. Under its emperor Silojennoz, their combination of force, strategy, and recruitment won scores of planets into the Gryphon Realm's control. However, after defeating the Konjor Supercorporation in the Battle of Kazhoron, its later emperors wasted the empire's economy, such as its penultimate ruler Ratirminoz and his project to develop an immortality elixir. The Sarmelonid Empire came to an end when the Kyrvotins invaded the Galaxy out of a ruined portal from the jungle world of Autelon. Economy In its earlier history, the Sarmelonid Empire used spinel tiles as its currency, but they were replaced with paper banknotes and metallic coins. The tiles were collectively known as karki, while the latter money were known as min after a silvery fish. The empire's economy was supported by manufacturing, using metals gathered and synthesised from scrap or mined from asteroids. Military The Sarmelonid Empire's military would be considered to be extremely advanced to the standards of the present day. Each soldier is armed with a bulky plasma or karkite rifle, some grenades, a sakhandoz scimitar of toughened metal, and tektonir armour; while some platoons have machine guns, rocket launchers, or flamethrowers instead. Much of the Empire's technology -- from the engines used by spaceships to their weaponry -- was derived from machinery left behind by the second Konjor invasion of Jerde after they defeated the latter. Larger engines are powered by a mixture of solar energy and rytoryntar. The Sarmelonid military utilises dozens of different combinations of mechas, tanks, and infantry mechas (for vanguard or shock troops, such as the Conqueror Squads in their dark armour) to overwhelm their enemies, while fleets of battleships clash against hostile fleets in the skies above. Culture National hobbies included mecha-duels, vehicle racing, shooting at targets, drumming, and bonfires. Popular sports in the Empire include races (with vehicles or horse-drawn chariots), soccer, archery, and mecha-brawls. Great towers known as "fire towers" were built as temples and monuments to Pjosaroz, and as symbols of Vozonid rule in conquered territories. They also functioned as libraries and universities. It was a common practice to feed meat to gryphons for good luck -- people either fed pieces of meat to the royal araukoppo of the Imperial Household every full moon or on Emerald Week, or killed horses as sacrifices. A cheaper alternative was to feed one's pet araukoz gryphon due to their smaller size and capability of being trained. "Dabbing" (known as zawok or zjewok) was the Sarmelonid equivalent of a face-palm, used to express annoyance, shame, or disapproval. Holidays * March 1 - International New Year (when the previous superpower of Ardesch starts its new year) * March 9 - Gryphon Day (when Aronzo founded the Sarmelonid Empire) * May 3 - Victory Day (when the Vozonids defeated the Konjor invaders and drove them from the planet) * June 16 - Pjosaroz Day * July 16 - Empire Day (when the Vozonids began scoring a string of victories in their galactic conquests, and the Treaty of Waronzol that brought the Konjors under partial Vozonid control) * July 23 - Sammakari Day, Naval Forces Day * August 25-31 - Emerald Week (only for some provinces and businesses) * September 1-3 - Vozonid New Year, Purulli * early November - Uorimon Chariot Races * November 16 - Zomjonor's Birthday * December 21 - Arinna's Birthday * variable - Coronation Day (in Ratirminoz's time, it was April 5) * variable - Emperor's Birthday (in Ratirminoz's time, it was July 24) Religion The four-headed deity Pjosaroz was the national god of the Vozonid Empire during the Sarmelonids' rule, although Zomjonor and Tarhunz were popular deities worshipped by many people in the empire. Before any Emperor would go on any campaign, he and his officers would pray to Pjosaroz and the war god Tuoroz at the Grand Orrery for the gods' help. See also Modern-day descendants: *Vozolaz, near its heartland *Turodaron *Irajon, which retains much of its traditions and its monarchy, although it has a different dynasty Vozonised cultures: *Porashon, which proudly claims to be "the last Sarmelonids" for continuing its traditions *Vovtarla, which is also heavily-influenced by Sarmelonid culture Terminology * Vozonid Empire: Wozolaz Bawallhag'oraz bawʌɭːəˈgʱorʌs, Bawallhag'oraz Wozonidō ˈwozonidoː * Sarmelonid Dynasty: Sarmelonþar Haznāroz hʌzˈnaːros * Sarmelonid Empire: Bawallhag'oraz Sarmelonþar ˈsarmɛlonθʌr As the successor of the First (after King Wozondo) and Third Vozonid Empires (the Manditur kings), the Sarmelonid civilisation is known as the Fourth Vozonid Empire. Influences * The Sarmelonid Empire's influences include Chinese history and emperors; and the arts and cultures of Japan, Thailand, and the Hittites. ** Its earlier, spacefaring beginning was based on the Great Crusade; and its latter decay was based on the Imperium of Man, Mexican and Indian humour, Роисся Вперде! memes accompanied by rock music, cyberpunk, the randomness of Snospis Eht and Raxxo's videos, and Idiocracy. External links *Sarmelonid history, Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Category:Empires Category:Vozonid Category:Monarchies Category:Galactic factions * Category:Countries Category:Lists of holidays